The forgotten stories of Elionunonu ( Updated resume)
by Themagicaltypingpencil
Summary: In a world ruled by the fire nation by a ruthless King is a oasis ruled by a cunning chief. Slowly the hope for the avatars return vanished taking the forgotten stories of Elionunonu with it. A hundred years later a fourteen year old girl named Löelüni discovers she's more than her average villager and leaves home.
1. Full summary

**elongs to ****Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko I own my story line, creative view, and my characters.**

* * *

In a world ruled by the fire nation by a ruthless King is a hidden oasis ruled by a cunning chief.

This oasis was called Elionunonu; nobody knows of its location only that Elionunonu was a very powerful and spiritual Island that would revive and restore the avatars rightful place as the true ruler of the world. Most people told stories to their children about this Island. Like how the people that lived there were funny looking and that all they ate were sweets but those were stories passed down to generation as bedtime stories.

Truthfully, nobody knew what these powerful islanders looked like only the avatars and they were sworn to never tell.

Every time an avatars cycle begins a child with royal Elionunonu blood unlocks there spiritual bond with the avatar. Their hearts and will of life would be the same and together they will bring peace and hope to all people.

That was until the mysterious disappearance of the avatar.

Slowly the hope for the avatars return vanished taking the forgotten stories of Elionunonu with it.

A hundred years later a fourteen year old girl named Löelüni discovers she's more than her average villager and leaves home in order to restore the balance in life.

As she sets sail to find her counterpart and her true self, she finds herself falling in love with a snobby honorable prince.

* * *

**_This show was one of my favorites growing up so I had to make a creative twist on this series. Please forgive me if I don't update regularly but do expect updates on this story._**


	2. Turtle Fruit for the starving

**Enjoying so far, if not tell me what I could to expand it towards you're liking.**

* * *

** Belongs to ****Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko I own my story line, creative view, and my characters.**

** _ Pg. 1 of chapter 1_**

* * *

Loëlüni stared at the majestic waves of the ocean in awe. It took all her might not to jump in and be forever lost in the depths of this ocean for it was her sinister way of true freedom. As she laid on Montu's head, her best friend she spoke in the softest voice she could muster.

"Montu, have you heard uncle will be crowning Gunti as a prince on the day of your next awake."

Silence it was expected silence though. Montu was many things and had many names but dwelling talker was not one. The great ocean barrier made up for his lack in tongue by being wise in his silence.

"That's great news is it not? I even heard he's in love, my cousin in love!...guess who?, You'll never guess. Though if he heard me talking about his secrets so openly he'd make me partake in his daily chores. When is the next stop we're running low on fruit and wood you know. Hey I gotta question? why are you so old?..Uncle told me a story just recently about you well...not you but my parents, you were in it though. A little bit."

Montu listened to the noisy girls over reactive speech calmly. Loëlüni was very dear to him and even song him lullaby's and brought fruits before allowing is long time nap to begin. Her voice was one full of passion and demand. Her touch was full of comfort and gentleness. Her smile was bright and contagious. Her eyes were dark and yet they rid all darkness. She was special.

But she was human. A person that lived on his shell full of curiosity and rebellious. Maybe that's why he favored her over everyone else that lived on his back. She ventures where she wasn't wanted, needed. This teenager was ready. Ready to go and do what she was destined to do and even as it pained him he knew that the avatar would need her. To be awakened.

In the process she would have to leave him. Leave her home and lead her destiny.

She was needed and yet did not know of her true origin. Since her parents death she was taken in by her uncle the Chief. He could not deal with the harsh reality of his sister's death and swore to protect her.

Even from the truth.

It was Montu's job to make her aware. He would do it before his long time nap. That way he would be too dream full to notice her absence. It was selfish but it was better this way not just for him but for her as well. Montu continued to listen to her empty pointless rumples about nothing. What else were friends for.

Hot sticky sweat glued to my skin as I struggled to over power my cousin. He would make an excellent chief. His well built body held a light rich tan that most of their villagers had. His wavy white hair sagged due to the sweat and his uneven smile held all the confidence to strip away someone else.

"Try harder," His deep voice commanded while headbutting me to the hard smooth shell below. Humphing I quickly swiped my right leg underneath his. "I am," He was quicker to stand up and grab the leg that sent him falling.

"Really Loë...really." Pulling my leg towards him in a quick motion caused my head to hit the ground hard leaving me in a motionless state. "I'm trying my best."

His fierce bright turquoise eyes burned into my dark brown. The uneven smile quickly turned into a grimace. "Are you not going to stand back up." Laying on my backside I grumbled the most in comprehensive reply I could come up with. "Your annoying," Though I doubt he understood me he still gave the most passive stare.

"Your testing my patience," He grumbled reaching out a hand to me. "I'm always testing your patience." I said prepared for this next move as I gathered my strength. Even though tonight was the day of his coordination he still would rather pick on me but I knew that was his way of showing love. Maybe.

Yanking his hand forward made his body fell towards me allowing me to use my elbow to snag him in the nose. Shock then pain could be seen on his face. I laughed giggling as I threw him a confident grin. "Who's testing who's patience now."

He stared at me eyes beaming. "That's the spirit. I thought you were getting lazy on me for a second." he clutched his nose to try to stop the blood from gushing on his new tattoos. "Nope never!" He motioned for me to give him my rag. I was going to until the sound of the con-shell brought us back to reality reminding us that the coordination has started. In other words we were late. We didn't need to exchange words for us to start running like mad men together. A few villagers stared some in a friendly matter others not so much. I gave both a raspberry regardless.

Busting threw the crowd that sat on Montu's shell waiting questionably. The first thing I seen was my uncle. His face wreaked of boredom and if I was being honest i'd say this is the first time he ever showed such monotonous emotion.

First he looked at Gui with his dark brown eyes then to his nose that still dripped blood on this sacred shell. He raised a thick eyebrow then he looked at me and the bruise on my shoulder that I didn't notice and it instantly fell. Putting his hand threw his curly dark hair that resembled mine he spoke. "So which one of you should I hold responsible."

Instantly at the the same time me and Gui pointed at each other yelling each others name loudly. The crowd of family, elders and friends gave out a sigh. My heart began to race my uncle wasn't a very strict person and was actually deemed a jokester but I knew his role as chief and for us to be this late to a sacred coordination. Well we aren't going to be let off this time.

"Gui as my son and the oldest you should know better I thought today was the day you'd show me that passing the title down wasn't going to be fruitless but it seems I was wrong. You can't even show up on time for a public meeting."

Instantly me and Gui stopped blaming each other and stared at the chief with mixed emotions. Gui stepped forward his turquoise eyes seemed more sea-green at the moment and posture hardened as he spoke without a stammer or squeak.

"Father I'm sorry for behaving such a way and bringing Loëlüni into it but I have in fact changed I can't tell you if it's for the better of our people but it's for the evolution, in the favor of our hearts." Uncle sat confused and annoyed. I on the other hand sat intrigued and fascinated. "What are you saying?" asked one of the elders. Gui stared at his father then the crowd then me.

"I'm saying there's more to life than a shell that can move. What if we made a way to...advance." Where was this coming from. Every time I brought up leaving this place Gui would always find a way to evade me. Traveling was the way of my people, we traveled not knowing or learning what was among us. What we were a part of. My mother used to share the same dream as me. To be a part of something bigger than me, but that lead to her and my father's disappearance.

I felt my hands begin to fist and my mouth began to open all to soon for my own good. "How dare you!"

All eyes were on me now. Gui looked at me sternly and sympathetically.

"How dare I what?" My eyes widened. Surely he noticed how I rambled on about the outside. How I hated being here. "How dare you still my dream!" He stared at me and suddenly I wanted to challenge him. Uncle felt the unsettling tension rising or at least I thought he did.

"Loëlüni, don't let anger take over an argument that can't be beaten by it." His words calmed and fed the fire within me, regardless I felt my face flush as people spoke about the out bursting 'princess'. As a female I was only supposed to listen and regard but as a 'princess' I was to obey and use charm. I lacked in both categories. In my uncle's eyes I was still finding my way and was said to be common behavior among young girls but I was fourteen.

My aunt Napel looked at me with concern. A look of understanding. She knew what it felt like to have to fit a role, she married my uncle. She married at fourteen. A marriage neither had a say in. My baby cousin Malasian cooed and fussed causing the concern my aunt had for me to turn to the princess in training. I felt bad for the child. Like my uncle and aunt she will not have a say in her marriage. It was of course different for me. I wasn't biologically apart of the main royal family. Malasian's hair was a wildly clean white like her father and brother, skin a fair tan inherited from her father though a leaning on the lighter side due to her mother's beige skin. It'll darken over time. Her eyes a cyan blue shade the perfect mix of both parents. She was only two an age were the only thing mattered was sweet mango's and her mother's affection.

I was at a age were I could be courted and seduced for my freedom. Well, what you could call freedom. Everyone said I was scared of belonging to something. That was partly true I was afraid of belonging to someone. Two different things. I was still young though so I still had time. Time to do what? I don't know. I just know running isn't a option that's what father taught me.

I felt a gentle squeeze on my balled fist.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Loë." I squeezed Gui's hand back taking in a breath. I must have been caught up deeply in thought because everyone began leaving all but Gui and me. I was known for being a stoner.

"What happened?" Gui let go of my hand and placed it in his white curls frustrated manner. "Everything's being rearranged and father thinks i'm...not ready to be chief." I looked Gui over his nose stopped bleeding but dry blood still lingered becoming a nasty brown color, his back hunched a sign of tiredness and sadness and his hair was a mess(messier than usual) due to rubbing his scalp out of frustration a trademark passed down from uncle.

I smiled throwing a arm around his neck and bringing a fist in his hair rubbing it as hard as I could. He was much taller than me so I had to stand on the tip of my toes to do it. "Cheer up he didn't say you were banished you ding-dong your just moody and tired a nice slump of rest will get you kick-in in no time!" I gave him my best grin smiling ear to ear. Eventually he gave in and laughed. It was dry and full of sorrow but he still laughed. "Your right I'm beat," He began to walk away until he noticed me not moving.

"Aren't you coming?" I shrugged and replied "Ya but I got to say goodnight to a friend." He glared at me playfully. "Here you might want this and tell that old turtle to keep his shell where I can see it." I laughed again catching the apple he threw at me. "I will."

If only I knew that this would be the start of my new story. Maybe I should have skipped out on that old turtle and went to sleep.


	3. A bedtime story for a turtle

**If you find this a bit confusing hopefully this chapter will clear up a few questions.**

* * *

** Belongs to ****Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko I own my story line, creative view, and my characters.** ** _Pg. 2 of chapter 1_**

* * *

Gui eyed me suspiciously as I held the fruit behind my back. "what's that?" It's the first thing that came out of his mouth this past week. I squealed revealing the bright red apple in my hands. Gui grunted as he watched me wave it in his face. "A red apple your favorite, though I prefer mangoes."

He opened his mouth slightly and i threw it in knowingly. The minuscule red fruit didn't stand a chance since he swallowed it whole. "How was it?" A faint smile and appetite for more could be seen on the gigantic lion turtles face. He didn't respond instead humphing. "I'm sorry you know how the elders get when I bring you food." I told him. He grunted again. I took that as his way of saying he knows. It's not our job to feed him, just protect the wisdom he carried and in exchange he would give us protection and hide us from the five nations. This has been the ordeal for years.

Never to be broken. The fourth chief was the reason for this. No one knows why, and no asks. I grew up to know you never question a chief and the elders. It's one of those things everyone on this shell has learned to understand. though i know not to question that doesn't mean I understand.

I mockingly grunted back, taking my spot sitting on top of his head looking over the waters. I watched as they riffled around Gui. How lucky he was. He didn't have to worry about seeing the world for he already did. To out live the living is a sin father would tell me. I never understood and every time I dared to ask him what it meant he'd poke my nose as if that answered all my questions. Father was a tall man, taller than uncle. His hair was a sandy gray.

I remember him telling me bedtime stories about how he would get teased by the villagers for his hair. Gray wasn't a common hair trait for the people of Elionunonu. He also was the basic orphan villager. His mother died giving birth. Her name was Löelüni. His father died of a illness the village didn't have medicine for. My gran papa's name was Juwti. My father's name was Qwunti.

"Gui want to hear a story instead of a lullaby?" The lion turtle eyed the wild girl.

"What kind of story?"

"The good kind."

He took a minute to process what had been offered. He knew the story was really her way of venting so he said nothing. She as usual took that as a sign to begin.

_"Once upon a time there was boy. He was nine when his father died. Which led to him seeking attention from everyone and blaming the villages lack of resources. The elders say he would reek havoc on the villagers with his none sense speaking about leaving the village. Breaking the ordeal. That was his first crime. His second was questioning the fourth chief._

_An act that could be punished with banishment. At age fourteen he was unstoppable with his weapon of speech. It soon got to the point of attracting villagers to listen. Then the chief's daughter. She herself enjoyed the boy's delusional stories so much she would rush down to the center of Gui's shell every afternoon, day after day to listen. Her father, mother and older brother had no idea where she would sneak off to. After years of sneaking off and no one noticing she started to believe."_

_Gui sighed listening, he of course knew this story, he was the story but hearing her tell it put him at ease some how. He figured it was because of her soft tone voice that graced his hearing._

_ "Believe Qwunti's treacherous words he spoke. He was suborn, humble, courageous and a leader. He soon had people that came regularly. He soon had a devotee. _

_Her name was Zavi. It was at the age of seventeen that he noticed her. Her wild brown hair song with the breezes drum, her green eyes sharp with understanding. Father said time stopped but mother said it had all happened in a quick blur. His brown eye's met hers in a hungry frenzy. He was curious and she was puzzling. He knew who she was. The overly due princess that denied every man her time. So why was she giving it to him? It didn't seem like she was going to stop or take notes on his preaching. She just stood there. Listening. Not objecting, not putting in input, not agreeing. Just listening with her sharp emerald gaze. He watched her the whole time sometimes forgetting to speak up or even speak._

_He found himself nervous. About what? He didn't know. The more he felt nervous the more sharper her gaze felt. He didn't stop preaching though but he noticed her everyday from then on._

_When he was nineteen his crowd got too big and so did his beliefs. The sixth chief and his elders had him summoned. When Zavi went to his meeting the next afternoon. She found a hectic crowd._

_A crowd of non listeners. When she heard he was taken she knew by who. She ran towards the place she would constantly run from. Her father wasn't very pleased to have the boy that caused so much problems in his home. "Explain," So Qwunti did. He explained his want to be free. To make peace with the outsiders. The chief listened carefully and to his surprise he enjoyed the young man's braveness. He let the boy go with a warning. The elders didn't like that but the chief didn't see anything wrong with the young boy's way of thinking. He found himself agreeing to most of his words but still the ordeal could not be broken._

_By the time the meeting was over Zavi found herself relieved but confused to see Qwunti's beautiful dark skin untouched and with a smile on his face. It was then that she knew she cared for the young speaker. He smiled at her. 'I see you came to my rescue.' A red blush took a hold her bronze face. She wiped the sweat off her thick brow._

_'Not that you needed it.' He snickered walking past her. She humphed crossing her arms. Then he paused his back still facing her. 'Does your family know?' She knew what he was asking but decided to avoid his question. 'Why do you continue to give false hope?, you do know we'll never leave this shell right?' He turned to her serious this time. 'Because if I don't who will, I rather give false hope than to never try, would you rather die on this shell knowing you lived up to you're purpose or die knowing what was in store but not try to change it?" Her eye's opened briefly before narrowing once more. He spoke so calmly, so unfazed it bothered her._

_'My father doesn't give second chances.' He smiled. 'You'll be there rescue me just make sure your on time that time.' with that he walked away. Leaving her to smile." _

The turtle grunted, he wanted to hear more but his storyteller had soon fell asleep on his head. He wanted to wake her up not just because of the story or the fact that she needed to fulfill her destiny. No. It was because the young storyteller was drooling. His eyes narrowed.

He couldn't put it off any longer.

* * *

**Remember I don't own the avatar series, this is a fanfiction. I wrote this for fun and for my personal enjoyment.**


End file.
